The present invention relates generally to nets, and more specifically to a self-deploying net. The present invention is particularly useful during, although not limited to, fishing expeditions, wherein conveniently portable, quickly accessible fish landing gear is desired.
Of ten times, individuals engaged in activities such as sport fishing or entomological studies employ the use of nets to seize and retain their catch. Although it is preferred that nets utilized in such hobbies or endeavors be easily and quickly deployed, most nets for such activities are disadvantageously large and bulky, making their use cumbersome and awkward. Moreover, although collapsible or foldable nets are available and utilized for their portability, such nets generally require manual extension and/or assembly before use, further complicating the process of their deployment and adding to their impracticality in situations requiring quick accessibility to a net.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,929 to Molley discloses a net deployable by manually extending a slidable collar through the length of a tubular shaft handle, wherein a net support attached to the collar is extended and divergently opened upon such sliding movement of the collar up the shaft handle. The Molly fishing net inherently requires the use of more than one hand for deployment of the net.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,272 to Marleau discloses a collapsible three-sided fishing net requiring the manual assembly of three arms to form a fish net frame. Specifically, a first arm is in communication with a second arm and is further hingably attached to a third arm, wherein the third arm possesses a collar that slidably engages the second arm. Manual movement of the collar through the length of the second arm forms the triangular fish net frame. As such, Marleau also requires manual extension and assembly and the use of more than one hand for deployment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,684 B1 to Nyakas et al. discloses a collapsible fishing net mechanism, wherein two net frame arms are hingably connected to a handle via a coupler and require manual bending and manipulation to connect together, thereby forming a circualar fishing net. The Nyakas et al. device consequently also requires manual assembly and deployment via the use of more than one hand.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a self-deploying net, wherein a net carried within a compact, portable housing is quickly and springfully deployed therefrom via the simple simultaneous depression of a release button and a safety button.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device by providing a self-deploying net, wherein depression of a release button and a safety button springfully urges a net to extend from the interior of a portable compact housing, thus minimizing overall deployment time and eliminating manual net assembly by enabling quick, single-handed net deployment.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention in its preferred form is a self-deploying net having support arms, a mesh net, a curved spring for urging the support arms open, a tension spring for deploying the support arms, a locking mechanism, a plunger, an air cell and a housing.
More specifically, the present invention is a self-deploying net having two support arms supporting a mesh net, wherein a curved spring carried by a plunger resiliently holds the support arms. The plunger, also referred to herein as a shuttle or transport, further has a locking mechanism defined by a release button and a safety button, wherein the release button and safety button extend from the plunger and to the exterior of the housing via throughholes, thus preventing longitudinal movement of the plunger through the housing. Furthermore, positioned within the housing and held in a compressed position by the plunger is a tension spring. Simultaneous depression of the release and safety buttons unlock the plunger from its place, resulting in the extension of the tension spring and the springfully urging of the plunger through the length of the housing, thus ejecting the support arms and accompanying net from the housing. Upon exiting the housing, the curved spring urges the support arms into a V-formation, automatically assembling the net. Moreover, an air cell incorporated into the design of the housing enables the device to stay afloat should it be exposed to a body of water.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide a compact, self-assembling net that is deployed upon simple depression of a dual button control.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be held and deployed utilizing only one hand, thus freeing the other hand for a different and separate task.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to stay afloat in a body of water via an incorporated air cell.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its portability.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ease of use.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be utilized for most any activity requiring a net.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to self-deploy without the use of hinges.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to assemble and self-deploy without requiring manual assembly.
A feature, and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be easily returned to or recessed within the confines of the housing for portability and/or subsequent use.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the use of a dual-button control having a release button coupled to a safety button, wherein simultaneous depression of the two buttons is required to deploy the net, and wherein depression of either the release button or the safety button alone will preclude deployment of the net.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.